cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Matt Craven
Matt Craven (1956 - ) Film Deaths *''Happy Birthday to Me (1981)'' [Steve Maxwell]: Stabbed in the mouth with a shish-kebab skewer by Tracey E. Bregman, while she's disguised as Melissa Sue Anderson. (Technically, it's Melissa acting in the scene, although it's Tracey's character.) His body is shown again later on when Lawrence Dane discovers all the victims arranged as "party guests". *''Breach Of Trust'' (1995) [Rodney Powell]: Shot to death by Miguel Sandoval's men. *''White Tiger'' (1996) [John Grogan]: Shot to death by Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa. (Thanks to ND) *''The Statement (2003)'' [David Manenbaum]: Shot twice in the chest and once in the head by Michael Caine after Matt pulls a gun on Michael; Michael then pulls his body into the car and sends it crashing into a ravine. (Thanks to ND) *''Deja Vu (2006)'' [Agent Lawrence "Larry" Minuti]: Shot repeatedly in the chest and head by James Caviezel, who then sets his body on fire; shown when Val Kilmer, Denzel Washington, and the others use the experimental surveillance to look into the past (with his burnt remains seen being eaten by alligators). (Thanks to ND and Neil) *''Disturbia (2007)'' [Daniel Brecht]: Killed in a car crash when an SUV collides with his overturned car (while he's trapped inside as his son looks on helplessly). We only see his son's (Shia LaBeouf) reaction when he sees Matt's body in the wreckage. *''Devil (2010)'' [Lustig]: Electrocuted off camera by a loose wire falling into a puddle (caused by Jenny O'Hara's supernatural powers). He dies after staggering into the lobby to collapse at the feet of onlookers. *''Awakening the Zodiac (2017)'' [Harvey]: Shot to death (off-screen) by the Zodiac Killer (Stephen McHattie). We learn of his death when Shane West finds his body tied up upstairs in his shop. TV Deaths *''The Outer Limits: The Voyage Home (1995)'' [Alan Wells]: Sucked into the vacuum of space when Jay O. Sanders forces him out of an airlock (after discovering Matt has been replaced by an alien). (Thanks to ND) *''Kingfish: A Story of Huey P. Long'' (1995) [Seymour 'Carl' Weiss]: Shot repeatedly by guards after he shoots John Goodman. (I haven't seen this film, but I'm familiar with the actual events.) *''NCIS: Whisky Tango Foxtrot (2013)'' [Secretary of the Navy Clayton Jarvis]: Killed (off-screen) when the hotel bomb explodes. Craven, Matt Craven, Matt Craven, Matt Craven, Matt Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by ejection into space Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by combustion Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by being torn in half Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Deaths in the NCIS universe Category:Actors who died in Tony Scott Movies Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in D.J. Caruso Movies Category:Justified Cast Members Category:People who died in a Norman Jewison film Category:Death scenes by male killer